


New Year's Kiss

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s December 31st, Billy has a crush and nothing to do with it. If he’s lucky, he might get a New Year’s Kiss, he thinks, never once considering he’s in for more than he bargained for. (Random College AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

Billy hated sunlight, he concluded and buried his face deeper in the pillow. It reeked of cologne and cigarette smoke and booze, but it offered some refuge from the sun, and let him continue to rest. And he needed the rest because  _oooh, his head_... he’s  _never_  drinking  _again_ , but that was something he always thought first thing in a hangover, so he took that would-be new-year-resolution with a grain of salt, and pulled the blanket closer around him.   
A growl came as a result, and he frowned when the blanket was pulled away - is it that stupid dog again? No, that dog died years ago - oh, Tommy - was away with friends until well into next year, so that must be - wait, who  _was_  pulling his blanket?!  
He managed to open his eyes and stared at a dream come true, one blond stud-muffin who was deliciously tousled, still with a slight blush on his cheeks, and no shirt in sight, only - oh, the blanket—  
 _WAIT._  
  
“Oh... good mo-” A yawn interrupted an otherwise perfectly slurry, hoarse greeting. “...morning.” He finished and frowned. “What time is it?”  
  
Billy didn’t know. Billy didn’t  _want_ to know (it was probably too early, anyway). What he  _was_ interested in was what was Teddy Altman, aka #1 secret crush, doing in his bed (the painful hole in his head that ate up the memories of last night might know). Or -  _was_  it  _his_  bed, Billy managed to wonder while Teddy reached for the small clock sitting on the nightstand.   
The renewed burst of panic stalled him for long enough, and he snapped out of it when a hand - warm, big, slightly calloused hand - rested on his cheek. He stared at those dashing blue eyes, that slightly distant smile, those dimples,  _oh_ , he could  _lick_. Those.  _Dimples_ —  
 _STOP_.  
  
“Hey, how-” Teddy started, but Billy was already in motion. He grabbed Teddy’s hand, and though he held on for more than was called for, still pulled it away. The handsome features he was staring at instantly twisted into a frown.  
  
“Bi—”  
  
“I have to go.”  
  
No he didn’t and gods did he want to stay and maybe this  _was_  his house but  _he wasn’t wearing pants_ was a realization that made everything terrible even if their legs were tangled and  _how could Teddy be this smooth_ —  
  
He ran away.Stayed just long enough to put on his pants and shoes, and for Teddy to offer him coffee, water - maybe some toast, to not go on an empty stomach, and hey, he’ll  _call_!— is when Billy shut the door behind him (mistake! Oh, his head!).  
  
It took him five minutes to realize he was heading in the wrong direction, and he probably would’ve kept going if he hadn’t ran into Eli by the phone booth (he always called his family from there when his cell was broken, which happened a lot). Billy waved awkwardly and would’ve ran away, but by then he was well aware of a sticky discomfort and a  _soreness_  the likes of which he felt before. Lovely. At least his roommate, who so happened to be his twin brother, wasn’t home, or so Billy thought. He didn’t even manage to pull out the keys to their dorm-room when he saw the note on the door that wasn’t there last night. Tommy’s handwriting was already hard to read, and the hangover wasn’t helping, but Billy finally managed to make out -   
“Who was your New Year’s kiss?”  
After the fifth attempt, Billy actually managed to unlock the door, and the note found itself in the trash bin.  
  
A shower, some cheap coffee and leftovers later, Billy finally rid himself of enough physical distractions to try and make out what he did to deserve waking up in bed with the man of his dreams (he ignored the fact “and proceeded to run away” was the continuation, and instead focused on the “no pants” part).  
The day before was December 31st, which meant the night was one to celebrate and enjoy, unless you were Billy Kaplan and you hated the world.   
  
“You need to get out.” Kate- BFF Kate- declared. “Good thing I’m throwing a party tonight.” Rich BFF Kate.   
“You can’t wait for him forever. Nate’s not coming back, Billy.”  
  
“I figured that out when he told me to stop calling.” Was his miserable reply.   
“But I moved on, I had other relationships since.”  
  
“Yeah, you did.” Cassie - BFF-Kate’s other BFF- added in that tone that made Billy brace for impact. “Like Jimmy Stidham!”  
  
“Who’s Jimmy Stidham?” Kate asked.  
  
“My point exactly.” Cassie answered.  
  
Billy wished then to be anywhere else, to be some _one_  else, because Kate promised him four to five of his crushes would be there, as well as loads of booze, so he should at least get as lucky as a New Year’s kiss.  
  
“Setting aside you setting me up to rape someone-“  
  
“Well when you put it like that-“  
  
“It’s the only way to shut you up, isn’t it? Sure, I’ll go. But I ain’t staying until the countdown.”  
  
“Sure you won’t.”  
  
He did. And the ‘why’ was making his head hurt all over again. Six crushes made it, and oh so conveniently, four to five had dates. The one consuming the alcohol was Billy himself in an attempt to stop the voices from going “told you so”, but somewhere between the third and fourth refill an angel sneezed, or the stars aligned, or  _something_  because the last, sixth crush, who was, as said before, actually #1 on the list, somehow materialized next to Billy and actually started a conversation.  
  
At this point Billy didn’t care Teddy existed within six yards of him and said whatever came to mind, and it was somewhere between the Digimon vs. Pokemon rant and how the LotR movies butchered the books that he realized that not only was Teddy paying attention, but also participating in the debate - mutual rant - whatever— and  _not_  telling Billy to  _shut up_  and  _omfg what the hell’s wrong with you_.  
  
Or maybe it was the alcohol, Billy thought as he stared at refill #6, at which point Kate simply flew by and asked them - two  _strong_  boys like them (Teddy, mostly, Billy thought, because  _look at those biceps_ ) - to go to the pantry and get something for her. Billy didn’t even hear what it was, but ended up in the pantry just the same - with Teddy. Alone, with Teddy, who was looking for - whatever it was Kate asked them to fetch, and bending over, leaning forward so often and so bluntly Billy was certain it was intentional. Right before he laughed at himself. But that could wait for later, the self loathing, because it was getting late, and oh, was- was that the countdown for the new year? Poo, maybe if he hurried back, he could get a pity kiss?  
  
“Teddy?” He called. Still busy.   
  
“Hey, Ted—” Not yet.  
  
“Teeeee~”  
  
Teddy finally resurfaced, holding a bag of something, and looking distracted.  
  
“Cool, we’re done.”  
  
4-   
  
“Let’s go?”  
  
3-  
  
Teddy stood still, eyes set on Billy.  
  
2-  
  
“Aw, c’mon, it’s almost-“  
  
1-  
  
Teddy dropped the bag. Billy’s empty cup fell to the floor. He never managed to finish, though regardless of his statement, it really was kissing time.  
“Happy new year!” the exclamation reached even the pantry, but it was wasted. Billy’s back met the piled up boxes, Teddy’s body crushing against his own. The poor boy could barely breathe since Teddy was busy devouring his mouth and feeling him all over and then moaning because when did Billy’s leg get between Teddy’s own? And Billy’s hands were over Teddy’s back and ass and this was the most realistic drunken hallucination he’s ever had and that. Ass.  
He was thankfully allowed to breathe again or rather pant because Teddy was busy licking his cheek and ear and neck and wait that hurt, why- never mind, do that again, again-  _hnnng_!  
  
By the time Kate came looking for them, saying something about no longer needing whatever she sent them there for, Billy lost his vest, was halfway to losing his shirt, and Teddy’s pants were down to his hips. It was hard to do, but they managed to focus on each other for long enough to get presentable and take off together - evidently, to Teddy’s place.  
  
Billy palmed his face with both hands. The sex was amazing - both times they managed before falling into a drunken stupor. Teddy was perfect and wonderful and bi if not downright gay like Billy and  _did he get his number_? Tell him he got his number.  
But would Teddy even want anything to do with him, Billy thought miserably as he reached for his phone. Would he want more after that night of drunken passion, or would rising-basketball-star Teddy Altman just cut all ties with the freak outcast?   
  
That thought was filed away for later, next to some more self loathing, when Billy noticed the number of missed calls he had. One from his parents, two from Kate, and half a dozen from an unregistered number- ah, make that another one, as the phone burst to life in his hand. Billy blinked when he realized he accepted the call, and reluctantly placed the device by his ear.  
  
“...hello?”  
  
“Oh, thank  _God_.” The voice rasped, and Billy’s eyes widened while his heart skipped a beat. “I was beginning to worry something happened to you on your way back! ...you  _are_  ok, right?”  
  
“Teddy-” Was all Billy managed to offer in reply. His head was spinning again, but for a variety of new and exciting reasons. Teddy called him— he worried about him! ...wait, Billy didn’t forget something over, did he? ...did he wear  _his own clothes_?  
  
“Hey, don’t sound so surprised, I said I’d call, didn’t I?”  
  
“You... did.” Billy relented and bit onto his lower lip. “And yeah, I- I’m alive, I guess.”  
  
“Good, that’s- that’s good.” Teddy said before the line went quiet. Neither was certain of what to say until Billy decided to throw caution to the wind. Hey, they already slept together, right? Next logical step and all.  
  
“Hey, you... wanna go out sometime?”  
  
For a long moment the silence returned, only to be broken by a relieved sigh that made Billy’s insides go pitter-patter.  
  
“I’d  _love_  to.”


End file.
